Sinner
by vialesana
Summary: Sepasang matanya tak beralih dari wajah hakim selama beberapa detik lamanya. Deru napas Gaara terhenti sejenak. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan ketidakpercayaan. Tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa ia akan menerima hukuman mati. R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, etc.

.

**Sinner**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Seorang pria 25 tahun meringkuk di salah satu pojok ruangan. Kepala pria itu menunduk, kedua siku lengannya diletakkan di atas lutut. Wajahnya pucat, rambut merah darahnya sedikit berantakan, dagunya mulai ditumbuhi bakal janggut. Dengan mengenakan pakaian tahanan berwarna biru kusam, ia membisu seribu kata.

Pria itu sendirian di sana, di balik jeruji besi. Tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya. Ruangan tersebut berukuran kecil, berdinding tembok, dibuat seperti ruang kamar dengan jendela kecil yang letaknya tinggi serta terpasang jeruji. Udara malam begitu dingin menusuk, namun tak membuat pria yang bernama Gaara itu menggigil. Ia tampak tak peduli akan kondisi ruangan. Bahkan Gaara seolah tak peduli bagaimana nasibnya.

Beberapa hari lalu, hakim memvonis hukuman tembak mati kepada Gaara. Ia terbukti bersalah membunuh seorang pria berambut _raven_, karena pria tersebut berani mengganggu tunangan Gaara berkali-kali.

Awalnya, Gaara bersikap sabar menghadapi pria itu, tapi ia tetap mengulang perbuatannya dan mengganggu hubungan Gaara, terutama sang kekasih. Akhirnya, perasaan kesal Gaara tak dapat terbendung. Pada suatu malam, ia diam-diam mendatangi kediaman pria berambut _raven_ itu, lalu menggorok lehernya hingga tak bernyawa. Gaara kemudian dibawa ke kantor polisi setelah kasus pembunuhan terungkap.

Persidangan dilakukan. Gaara duduk di kursi, menghadap meja hakim. Ia mengenakan pakaian tahanan, kedua tangannya terborgol, sementara dua polisi menjaga di sisi kanan-kiri. Ia membelakangi kekasihnya yang duduk menghadiri kegiatan tersebut.

Persidangan berlangsung cukup ricuh, sebab beberapa anggota keluarga korban sempat berteriak marah pada Gaara. Mereka berdiri dan memaki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Gaara. Wanita berambut merah muda yang merupakan kekasih Gaara pun hanya bisa menangis seraya menutupi mulut. Wanita itu seakan tak tahu apa yang semestinya ia lakukan.

Iris mata _aquamarine_ Gaara mendelik saat hakim membaca tuntutan untuknya, yaitu hukuman tembak mati. Mendengar pernyataan hakim, tubuh Gaara terpaku seketika. Sepasang matanya tak beralih dari wajah hakim selama beberapa detik lamanya. Deru napas Gaara terhenti sejenak. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan ketidakpercayaan. Tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa ia akan menerima hukuman mati.

Sang hakim terus membaca penjelasan mengenai tuntutan dari belakang meja. Kekasih Gaara menangis dan berteriak histeris. Wanita itu hendak berlari mendekati Gaara, namun dua polisi segera menahannya. Anggota keluarga korban justru senang dan puas dengan keputusan hakim. Mereka pun kembali memaki-maki Gaara. Nyawa dibalas nyawa. Itu adalah hukuman pantas untuk seorang pembunuh seperti Gaara.

Pria berambut merah darah itu tak bergeming. Kepalanya tertunduk penuh penyesalan hingga hakim memukul palu ke meja. Hakim melangkah keluar ruangan, pertanda persidangan telah usai. Kedua polisi yang menjaga Gaara pun memegang keras lengan atasnya, memaksa Gaara beranjak dari kursi untuk membawanya ke kantor polisi. Langkah kekasih Gaara di tahan oleh seorang penjaga, ketika wanita itu hendak menghampirinya. Ia berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Gaara meski teriakan tersebut tak dipedulikan. Para polisi menuntun Gaara masuk ke dalam mobil tahanan yang menanti di luar ruang sidang.

Gaara menarik napas panjang. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat luka hatinya semakin terkoyak. Seandainya Gaara tak terpancing emosi, ia tak mungkin disekap di sini, di tempat dingin nan sempit ini. Sungguh, Gaara melakukan hal keji itu semata-mata karena ingin melindungi tunangannya. Satu-satunya wanita yang Gaara cintai sehidup semati. Wanita yang akan menjadi pasangannya hingga akhir hayat. Namun semua mimpi indah Gaara hancur akibat emosi tak terkendali. Gara-gara pria pengganggu itu, ia nekat melakukan tindakan kriminal.

"Sabaku no Gaara, waktumu tiba!"

Tahanan itu mengangkat kepala, memerhatikan dua polisi yang tengah menghampirinya. Mereka mencengkeram lengan Gaara. Setelah memborgol tangan Gaara, mereka menyuruhnya keluar ruangan. Malam ini, tibalah waktu Gaara menjalani hukuman mati, sesuai keputusan Hakim. Ia berjalan menundukkan kepala. Kedua polisi itu melangkah mengikutinya, memegangi kedua lengan Gaara yang terborgol ke belakang.

Gaara pun dijemput oleh mobil tahanan depan kantor polisi. Di dalamnya, Gaara duduk di sebelah seorang rohaniawan. Sepanjang perjalanan, rohaniawan itu berbicara sesuatu pada Gaara, hingga mereka tiba di sebuah tempat kurang-lebih seukuran lapangan basket. Lapangan yang digunakan sebagai tempat eksekusi. Tempat itu terletak lumayan jauh dari pemukiman warga. Lapangan tersebut dikelilingi oleh dinding beton tanpa atap.

Gaara dan rohaniawan itu turun, didampingi dua penjaga. Di sana, ada dua belas orang menggunakan helm hitam berpakaian tentara tengah menunggu bersama komandan pasukan. Masing-masing orang berhelm membawa sebuah senapan. Gaara meyakini bahwa mereka semua adalah regu penembak. Inspektur polisi, dokter, juga jaksa berdiri agak jauh dari regu penembak. Beberapa polisi lain berdiri di sisi dinding lapangan.

Gaara dituntun mendekati tiang kayu di tengah lapangan tersebut. Penjaga itu lalu mengikat erat tangan serta kaki Gaara ke belakang tubuhnya setelah Gaara berganti pakaian warna putih, di mana ada sasaran ke jantung di baju tersebut. Mereka tak lupa menutup kedua mata Gaara menggunakan sehelai kain. Kini pandangan Gaara hitam pekat. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun selain bayangan hitam. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak banyak, ikatan talinya terlalu kuat dan agak menyakitkan.

Gaara menelan ludah, perasaannya mulai gugup. Jantungnya berdegup tak keruan. Ia seakan mencium aroma kematian yang sebentar lagi datang menjemput. Keringat dingin ikut mengalir melalui pori-pori kulit pucat Gaara walau udara malam terasa menggigit.

Samar-samar ia mendengar pembicaraan antara jaksa dan komandan pasukan. Tak lama, regu penembak tersebut segera mengambil posisi. Mereka berdiri lima meter dari Gaara, siap membidik senapan ke arah sasaran jantung. Komandan pasukan mengambil sikap istirahat di tempat. Ia berdiri sebelah kanan regu penembak dengan menghadap serong ke kiri regu penembak. Pada saat komandan pasukan mengambil sikap salvo ke atas, beberapa teriakan menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, nona!"

"Hentikan dia!"

"Jangan biarkan wanita itu masuk!"

"Bawa dia keluar!"

Seketika seluruh orang yang berada di lapangan menoleh. Para regu penembak menurunkan senjata, mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah muda berlari ke arah mereka.

"Berhenti!" teriak wanita itu.

Sang dokter mengernyit bingung. "Siapa dia?"

"Kenapa dia tahu tempat ini?" inspektur polisi bertanya-tanya.

"Gaara!" teriak wanita itu. Langkahnya terhenti, beberapa polisi menahannya. Wanita yang merupakan tunangan Gaara berlinang air mata, wajahnya memerah akibat tangisan. Ia berusaha memberontak, namun pegangan para polisi tak dapat terlepaskan. "Berhenti! Kumohon jangan tembak dia! Kumohon!" pintanya di tengah isakan.

"S-sakura?" Gaara bergumam, menoleh tak beraturan.

Gaara mengenal suara itu tanpa harus melepas penutup mata. Suara yang amat ia rindukan. Suara yang berasal dari sang wanita tercinta. Seseorang yang semestinya ia lindungi. Gaara ingin memeluk Sakura dan berkata bahwa ia begitu takut kehilangannya. Gaara tak mau berpisah darinya.

"Bawa dia keluar!" perintah komandan pasukan.

"Lepaskan aku! Gaara! Gaara! Jangan tembak dia! Kumohon!" wanita itu menjerit-jerit, mencoba membebaskan diri.

"Berengsek! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Gaara segera menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Ia terengah. "Sakura!" teriaknya.

"Gaara!" sahut Sakura. "Siapa pun, kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya! Kumohon!" ia meminta lagi.

Tak ada satu pun yang bicara. Dua polisi yang menahan Sakura hendak menariknya keluar lapangan. Sakura tak berdaya melawan tenaga besar mereka.

"Lepaskan aku! Gaara! Gaara!"

"Tunggu dulu!" teriakan inspektur polisi menghentikan pergerakan Sakura. Pria itu menatap Sakura seraya menyipitkan mata. "Aku berikan waktu untuknya. Biarkan terpidana berbicara dengan wanita itu." ia berujar.

Kedua penjaga itu mengerti. Salah satunya kemudian meletakkan lengan Sakura ke belakang dan memborgolnya, menghindari hal-hal tak diinginkan sebelum mereka mengajak Sakura pada Gaara. Inspektur polisi ikut berjalan ke tempat terpidana. Ia melepas ikatan penutup mata Gaara.

Pria berambut merah darah itu mengerjapkan mata, lalu menatap sosok sang kekasih yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya sembari dijaga para polisi. Gaara mengernyit iba. Perasaannya semakin sakit ketika bentuk wajah Sakura terpampang di matanya. Gaara merasa tak tega meninggalkan makhluk lemah itu hidup sendiri tanpanya.

"Sakura..." ia bergumam.

"G-gaara..," wanita itu kembali menitikkan air mata. Beberapa detik ia menangis tersedu-sedu sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Kenapa... kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padamu?" isaknya.

Gaara terdiam. Sepasang matanya meredup.

"Kupikir... kita bisa hidup bahagia. Padahal aku mengharapkannya..." ia melanjutkan. Air mata membasahi seluruh pipinya.

"Sakura... maafkan aku," ujar Gaara. "Tapi aku terbukti bersalah. Aku berdosa, melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Maaf... aku telah menghancurkan harapan itu."

Sakura menunduk. Ia masih menangis sesenggukan.

Gaara kemudian menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya seakan tertahan sesuatu. "Maaf... aku bukan pria baik untukmu. Mungkin aku memang tak pantas hidup bersamamu," tambahnya. Tak sadar, bulir air mata Gaara muncul dari sudut mata, mengalir dan menetes melalui dagu.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak... kau lah yang pantas menemaniku, Gaara. Hanya kau... satu-satunya pria yang kucintai."

Tak lama, Sakura berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan kepala di salah satu pundak Gaara. Ia memejamkan mata, membenamkan wajah di leher sang kekasih. Gaara merendahkan kepala, membalas perlakuan Sakura. Jika tangan mereka tak terbelenggu, pelukan itu akan terasa lebih erat. Hangat. Gaara begitu merindukan dekapan dan belaian sang kekasih. Seandainya tangan Gaara tak terikat, ia akan mengusap lembut Sakura untuk memberi ketenangan. Gaara berusaha menahan air mata, namun suara isakan tangis Sakura justru menambah kesedihan baginya.

"Ssssshhh... jangan menangis," bisik Gaara serak. Ia tahu, kata-kata tersebut tak mungkin bisa menenangkan Sakura. Gaara bahkan tak mampu membendung kesedihannya sendiri. Perpisahan ini sangat menyakitkan bagi mereka.

"Waktu habis. Bawa wanita itu keluar dari lapangan." inspektur berujar tegas.

Dua polisi penjaga pun menarik paksa Sakura dari dekapan sang kekasih, menjauhkan jarak antara mereka. Inspektur serta Sakura meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri di tiang kayu itu setelah mata Gaara tertutup rapat dengan kain.

"Tidak! Gaara! Jangan tembak dia! Kumohon hentikan hukuman ini!" Sakura kembali menjerit di kejauhan. "Aku akan membayar berapa pun asal kalian melepaskan Gaara! Kumohon, jangan hukum dia seperti ini!" lanjutnya.

Seluruh pandangan orang-orang tertuju ke Sakura. Tapi wanita itu tak peduli, yang ia inginkan hanya Gaara. Ia berhasil membututi para polisi dan menyusup kemari karena Gaara seorang. Ia nekat berbuat seperti itu untuk tunangannya.

Sakura, batin Gaara.

"Tolong lepaskan aku! Kumohon bebaskan Gaara!" Sakura terus berteriak hingga dua polisi membawanya keluar lapangan. Suara wanita itu kini terdengar secara samar di luar dinding tempat eksekusi.

Komandan pasukan memberi tanda. Regu penembak segera menempati posisinya dengan senjata sudah terisi penuh. Mereka berdiri dengan jarak lima meter dari Gaara. Senapan-senapan mengerikan siap terarah ke tubuh terpidana. Komandan pasukan berdiri sempurna dekat regu penembak, hendak memberikan aba-aba selanjutnya.

Suasana begitu tegang. Gaara menelan ludah. Telapak tangan Gaara berkeringat dingin. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Ia bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Gaara tak mengetahui kondisi lapangan itu karena kain penutup di matanya.

Sang komandan mengambil sikap salvo ke atas untuk kedua kali, memerhatikan Gaara sejenak. Komandan itu menghunus pedang sebagai isyarat bagi regu penembak untuk membidik sasaran ke jantung Gaara. Ia kemudian berseru seraya mengacungkan pedang setinggi dagu sebagai tanda bagi regu penembak untuk membuka kunci senjata.

_**DOR!**_

Kedua belas penembak pun menarik pelatuk sesuai perintah komandan. Suara tembakan itu terdengar sangat keras bagai sebuah ledakan bom. Peluru-peluru senapan menghujam tepat dan bersarang di dada Gaara. Ia dapat merasakan peluru itu menembus jaringan-jaringan dan organ tubuhnya. Darah segar mengucur dari lubang-lubang peluru. Mulut Gaara memuncratkan cairan kental merah itu hingga membasahi seluruh bagian dagunya. Baju warna putih yang dikenakan Gaara kini berwarna merah pekat akibat cucuran darah.

Orang-orang di lapangan itu menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan sekaligus menakutkan. Dihujam dua belas peluru memberikan rasa sakit luar biasa. Ekpresi kesakitan Gaara begitu nyata. Tak terbayang bagaimana rasa sakit itu.

Tubuh Gaara terus mengalirkan darah segar, menetes ke tanah lapangan. Ia terkejang-kejang di tempat selama beberapa menit sebelum benar-benar mati dengan luka-luka yang berlumur darah. Tubuh berdosa itu kini tak bernyawa.

Gaara seharusnya bisa menikmati hari pernikahan dan hidup bahagia bersama Sakura. Namun maut memisahkan mereka dengan cara mengenaskan. Gaara divonis hukuman mati. Ia tak dapat mengelak atau merengek meminta ampun. Kesalahan yang Gaara lakukan adalah fatal. Tak seorang pun dapat menghentikan hukuman ini. Sejak hakim membacakan tuntutan di persidangan, Gaara hanya memasrahkan diri. Tuntutan hakim membuatnya tak berkutik. Gaara tak mungkin berbuat macam-macam, di samping ia merupakan pelaku pembunuhan.

Di malam dingin itu, terdengar teriakan histeris panjang seorang wanita. Sebuah jeritan kepedihan dan kesedihan. Sakura menangis meraung-raung dalam genggaman dua polisi. Orang-orang di sana tak peduli tangisan Sakura.

Malam perpisahan itu meninggalkan duka mendalam. Ini adalah mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidup Sakura maupun Gaara. Sosok pria yang dipuja telah terlepas dari kehidupan Sakura. Gaara pergi untuk selamanya, meninggalkan sang kekasih tercinta.

.

**The End**

.

aneh ya? hhehehe...  
>rencananya ga mau bikin gaasaku,<br>tapi hasil jadinya malah ke gaasaku -_-  
>emang ga bisa lepas dr pairing ini kayaknya Y_Y<br>btw makasih buat yg udh mampir ke sini!  
>maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata atau cerita di dalamnya<br>**Review please?** :D

**06.10 PM  
>04.10.2011<strong>


End file.
